


Contagious

by windfallswest



Series: The Only Motion is Returning [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windfallswest/pseuds/windfallswest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Iruka was starting to wonder whether teachers were allowed to file sexual harassment suits against students.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contagious

**Author's Note:**

> (Belated) sequel to [After School Special](http://archiveofourown.org/works/297370). Merry not-Month of Masturbation!

Iruka watched Kakashi sling one leg over his motorcycle, pinched the bridge of his nose, and turned away before he could get himself into trouble. More trouble. Because he was so, so fucked already. Watching Kakashi's seventeen-year-old thighs wrapped around the shiny black monster that was his primary mode of transportation was not going to help him stop thinking about those seventeen-year-old thighs wrapped around the shiny black death-trap, or anything else, for that matter.

Huffing out a heavy lungful of air, Iruka dropped a folder of trig tests into his briefcase and snapped it shut. A few dozen copies of the same painfully mangled proofs, a good work-out, and a very cold shower were his prescription against the memory of Kakashi's mouth on his dick.

He had been avoiding Kakashi for three days; or at least as much as he could avoid someone who still insisted on sitting front and centre in his class every day. This afternoon, he had been nibbling on the end of his pencil. Iruka was starting to wonder whether teachers were allowed to file sexual harassment suits against students.

Dinner was a pretty pathetic combination of fish sticks and Easy-mac that he ate mechanically while ploughing through the soul-numbing ordeal of the sophomore exams in his sweat pants. Afterwards, he did a dozen extra push-ups to ensure total exhaustion and turned the water down to frostbite.

Iruka fell into bed at ten o'clock and rolled until he had blankets wrapped around himself like a cocoon. Despite still being damp and slightly chilly, he fell asleep almost immediately.

"Mister Umino," a soft voice was purring in his ear. Iruka's eyes blinked open.

"I couldn't wait, Mister Umino," Kakashi whispered, lowering himself on top of Iruka. He was naked; so was Iruka. "I need you to fuck me."

"Kakashi," Iruka breathed, his arms closing around the boy like he might actually leave.

"I can't sleep, can't focus on anything. I can't forget how you tasted. All I think about is your cock inside me." Kakashi rocked his hips, rubbing impossibly smooth skin against the aforementioned appendage.

"Oh, god," Iruka gasped more or less at random. He _absolutely_ had to roll over on top of Kakashi. Kakashi let him push his knees wide apart, grabbed the headboard, and shouted when Iruka thrust in.

Kakashi moaned, and it sounded loud in his ear. Iruka jumped, startled, and opened his eyes. The darkness around him resolved gradually into his bedroom ceiling. He was no longer cold; but he was very, very hard.

Iruka covered his face with his hands and groaned. It occurred to him that any loud, sleep-disturbing noise would have had to've come from him, and he felt his cheeks warming under his palms. The embarrassment did not, however, take the edge off.

When he rolled onto his back, his cock made an embarrassing tent in his sheets. Seriously. Was he an adult, or what? _I think high school is contagious._

His fingers reached out towards the edges of his mattress, tapping restlessly. _Mother-fucking son of a bitch._

"Mother-fucking son of a bitch," Iruka repeated out loud. There was no reply.

He spit on his hand and took hold of his erection almost reluctantly. For some reason, jerking off thinking about Kakashi seemed more morally reprehensible than actually having sex with him had been.

He never should have done it; he _knew_ he shouldn't have done it; he'd known that then. But it had been so hard to say no with Kakashi touching him and, oh, god, _kissing_ him. This seemed like a much more calculated assault on Kakashi's virtue, even though he wasn't actually present.

Despite his brain's misgivings, Iruka's hand was already moving. It was not, he admitted, going to take long. He planted his feet and put a little twist on the upstroke and, when he swiped his thumb across the head, pretended it was Kakashi's tongue. Pretended he was here in bed with Iruka, stripping away the sheets until nothing covered them.

Iruka would watch more than his pale mouth reddening around his cock, as though Iruka were fucking colour into him. He'd watch his entire naked body shifting as he bent all his concentration on blowing each and every one of Iruka's brain cells out the top of his head.

And Iruka would sift his hair gently, this time, and touch his arms and shoulders. He would leave marks on that paper-white skin and be damned who might read them. And Kakashi's obscenely experienced mouth would swallow him until he couldn't help but come. And maybe, afterwards, he could persuade Kakashi to—

At the last second, Iruka swallowed his shout down to a grunt. The thought of Kakashi fucking him was almost enough to make him hard again already. Therefore, he was no longer going to think about it. He had school in the morning; he was not going to stay up all night masturbating like a fifteen-year-old with a year's back-issues of _Penthouse_. Dammit.


End file.
